


Do It For the Cameras

by TeddyThomas



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyThomas/pseuds/TeddyThomas
Summary: EXTRA, EXTRA! Is it true that the elusive bachelor of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, is finally settling down? Could it be that the one to have captured the heart of everyone's favorite blue hero is none other than Shadow the Hedgehog himself? Well, you just have to watch Mobius News TV to see what comes next!
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Do It For the Cameras

Felecia Goldeen sighed as she looked at last week's ratings, they were lower than the week’s before and it seemed this week was going to be even lower. Felecia was just going to have swallow the facts, nobody watched cable news anymore other than grandparents who don’t know the difference between a tablet and a toaster. The once vibrant Mobius News TV station was a shell of its former self. Their desks were being held together with toothpicks and old chewed up bubblegum, their one and only camera had to be at least over 30 years old, and the only people they could hire were shady characters and college graduates who debts were so high they would take any job given to them.

“Hey Goldie, get a load of this video!” laughed Reggie the Racoon. Felecia wasn’t going to bother to look at whatever macabre video he found this week. The golden sheep had to find an interesting story for the morning, something that wasn’t already circling social media and get the interest of new viewers.

“HOLY SHIT! He took out that guy’s entire head!” howled Reggie as he slammed his hands against the desk in amusement.

“Could you please calm down.” Said Felecia, she could already feel a headache coming.

“Why? It’s not like I’m bothering anyone.”

“You’re bothering me by shaking the desk.”

“I can shake my desk if I feel like it.”

“Not when you share this desk with somebody else!” shouted Felecia as she glared at her colleague who sat across from her. “Besides this was my desk first before Boss hired your sorry ass.”

“Aww is our little sheep angry.” Mocked Reggie as he smirked at the angry reporter. “I didn’t know your kind could get upset.”

“And I didn’t know your kind could hold down a job this long.” retorted Felecia, “How long have you been here? A month, two months, that has to be a world record.”

Reggie just smiled at her response, but it wasn’t a genuine smile, it was one of those I’ll get you later type of smiles. Felecia wasn’t threatened in the slightest she knew the raccoon couldn’t do anything to her if he wanted to avoid going back to prison. This has become the norm for Felecia arguing with her former convict coworker as the days ticked by with their ever-increasing irrelevancy to the public.

“Alright, it’s time for a team meeting!” called Boss. All 12 of the station’s employees made their way to the Hog ready to hear another long speech about doing better. “Listen, I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to spit out. Mobius News TV is shutting down.”

A collective gasp filled the room as everyone began to have various degrees of panic across their face. It wasn’t like they never knew this place was going to shut down one day. They even had hung up a sign in their office that said, “This Place Still Hasn’t Been Shut Down?”, but to hear it out loud was sobering.

“We deliver our last story at the end of June, and then after that, we go our separate ways.” Said Boss, and for the first time since working at this garbage hole Felecia saw pinpricks of tears in the hog’s eyes. Boss had been working at the station since its hay days, he had seen the rise and fall of the once well-respected news station. This had to hit him the hardest out of everyone here. “It has been my greatest pleasure working with all of you and I know there are great things in your future.”

Great things in your future? Felecia had not gotten a single hit story since working at this place there was no way any of the actual functioning news networks would hire her. Not when they could just hire some social media darling, who hadn’t spent 4 years at college with increasing debt, who made witty comments that were only 300 characters long. She would have to get a job at Buzzline making polls about which of your celebrity crushes would totally survive on a deserted island. No, Felecia had integrity she couldn’t go that low.

“Wow, so that’s just it huh.” Said Reggie as he went to stand next to Felecia. “Just when I was starting to like this place.”

“This isn’t the end.”

“What?” asked the Raccoon as he looked at Felecia as if she lost her mind. “Listen, Goldie, you know better than anyone this place is a shit show and was only going to go down eventually.”

“That’s because we could never get a hold of a story before everyone else.” Said Felecia, determination growing in her voice. “If we could just get to an interesting story first then-“

“Ha! Good luck in this day and age,” laughed Reggie, “We have to make up something if we want a chance of beating people’s smartphones.”

Felecia groaned in frustration the raccoon had a point. It would be near impossible with social media where everyone knows everything. Felecia turned away from Reggie and walked past her other coworkers some crying out of fear for the future and others already packing their stuff away accepting their fate. As she sat back down at her messy desk, which was mostly Reggie’s fault, she spotted some tabloid magazine that was left open.

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: WHO IS THE HERO OF MOBIUS SMITTEN WITH?

Felecia would usually roll her eyes at such a salacious headline, but the more she stared at it the more an idea began forming in her head. An idea that could not only give her some experience as a journalist, but it could also save the station. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This chapter is really short, but I thought it was a good enough length for a prologue, so we can get to the actual meat of the story. This is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate some tips or critics. Thank you for reading!


End file.
